Fabrastings drabbles
by Laurenodactyl
Summary: A pair of drabbles written from the P.O.V of Quinn and Spencer respectively.
1. You Are a Sin Graph, I am a Tan Graph

A/N: I don't own Glee or Pretty Little Liars and the below is a complete work of fiction

**You Are a Sin Graph, I am a Tan Graph**

i)

She isn't sure how it started but between the mutual appreciation for contemporary literature, european films and language in general blurred the lines and now she isn't sure where it starts or stops. Quinn thinks it's continuous line now, a mobius strip, so that it doesn't matter how far she chases it, follows it she'll never find the other side. Sometimes she thinks this is good, other times it makes her want to crawl into herself and claw at her insides looking for answers. Sometimes she needs to break into the liquor cabinet to sleep at night.

ii)

It's a finite resource, her sanity is seeping through her body everyday. Each time she closes her eyes there are flashes of hand holds, lingering glances and broken whispers in the dark. There are missed opportunities too, there are lots of those but every time she tries to shake them out of her head her brain rattles around and spits out another like bingo but instead of numbers regrets. She always wins at that game, well she always gets a full house. That's not exactly winning though.

iii)

Quinn thinks about the delicate balance of chemicals; how one extra oxygen can turn water into peroxide or how Sodium is so reactive it has to be stored in oil. The fine lines between being what is required and then going beyond that into a possibly dangerous situation. She knows that her own chemical formula is dangerously unbalanced, she doesn't have enough electrons to fill the spaces in her outer level and everyone else doesn't have the right amount. Apart from Spencer, she has the just enough to make her feel warm and content. When they are together she donates them, an Ionic bond of sorts and she stays until something else comes along, something new or better and leaves again. Quinn wishes she knew how to form a Covalent bond with her.

iv)

Spencer, she decides during maths, is a sine graph; steady, predictable, continuous and everyones favorite to work with. Quinn thinks that she is more of tangent graph; never actually meeting another point. It's frustrating because they run along beside each other before separating and this repeats infinitely.

v)

When she finally cracks it's a friday night. Quinn thinks of all the times she used to put mentos into Coca Cola in her back garden and watch the fountain of phosphoric acid and fructose erupt all over the patio furniture and sometimes spraying the windows. She watches as her words splatter the ceiling and seep into the carpet, drenching Spencer. She tries to count the "_I love you" _'s but they are eclipsed by the _"I'm scared" _'s and the _"I shouldn't have said anything"_ 's. She wasn't even aware she was crying until she is handed a tissue and pulled into a hug and that just makes everything worse because she can't see anything and she's pretty sure her heart is about to rip out of her chest.

vi)

Quinn realises that maybe being parallel to Spencer wasn't a bad thing. At least she was there. She can't bear to look at her anymore, it hurt too much when she woke up the next morning after confessing and Spencer seemed nonchalant about the whole thing. Now they are on different axis to each other and she's not sure which hurts worse.

vii)

She still shows up to Spencer's next hockey game, there's an inexplicable force that draws her near constantly being pulled into her orbit; Spencer is the planet and Quinn is her a girl from the other team knocks Spencer to the ground and she doesn't get back up there is blind panic and Quinn finds herself on the field barking orders while the referee calls an ambulance. She's never been so thankful for Sue Sylvester's mandatory first aid courses and all the practice she had while in Cheerios. There's blood which she takes as a blessing in disguise, it's most likely just a head injury.

viii)

There are stitches and bed rest but nothing serious which means Spencer will probably be able to play in the next game. She takes flowers to her house along with a copy of _Amelie_ because she knows it's one of Spencers favourites and maybe because she managed not to combust while being so close to her during the accident she feels a little bit better. She wants her friend back and Quinn Fabray always ends up getting what she wants even if it takes a while.

xi)

She remembers when she went sailing with her cousins when she was younger and they told her little things about the sea. Like the terms ebb and flow, how the moon controls the tide and how if you count the waves that are rolling the seventh one is always the biggest. She watches Spencers waves; anger, sadness, frustration, apologetic, happiness, nervousness and finally the seventh wave comes crashing down and sweeps her into the sea - Spencer kisses her. It's short and sweet and everything she could have hoped for, she feels alive just like the time her cousins boat tipped over and they had to be rescued by the coast guard except this time she isn't afraid of drowning.

x)

Quinn knows that she is not a tan graph, at least not when it comes to Spencer, with her she is a cosine graph and they both have increasing grin on Spencers face reminds Quinn of a positive parabola and she assumes that hers is the exact same. They are each others turning points because whenever they are together things can only go up. The best thing, she thinks, about the parabola is that the lines can go on forever.


	2. A Sentence Needs to Express

A/N: Again I do not own either show.

**A Sentence Needs to Express a Complete Thought**

a)

Spencer has no problem with words or vocalising her opinions, in fact it's one of the things she prides herself on but recently a problem has arisen and that problem is five and a half feet of a blonde ex-cheerleader that goes by the name of Quinn Fabray. Every time the girl is within touching distance her sentences get broken up into incomplete thoughts and she struggles to get the words out. She'd never have it anyother way though, there's just something exhilarating about re-stringing her words together.

b)

If anyone asked Spencer to describe Quinn she would say the blonde girl was like a semi-colon; people know about her but only a handful of people understand her. Spencer likes to think she's in the later group but when it comes to Quinn you can never be sure.

c)

Whenever Quinn kisses her it's like her words are being dragged out through her mouth until the only thing she can do is mumble the blonde's name through a haze of euphoria. If it was anyone else she is pretty sure she would freak out with the lack of control but she trusts Quinn with her words and more recently her heart so being rendered speechless is slowly becoming her favourite part of the day.

d)

Sometimes Quinn likes to leave her little notes for her to find in her bedroom, textbooks and in her locker. They usually have the history of words or puns or random acronyms written in her loopy scrawl and are signed with a kiss. And if it's a particularly good day there is a doodle on the back of a small animal, those are the best kind of days. For their first official date, Quinn left a trail of clues leading to the park for a picnic. Spencer still has the clue cards.

e)

The more time she spends with Quinn the more she starts to think that the phrase _a picture is worth a thousand words_ is a pile of crap but it all comes to a head when Mellisa stumbles across a picture of Spencer and Quinn at the local fair on Hanna's facebook and likes it. _You guys are cute together_ she said and she probably meant it. But then her parents saw it and there are awkward questions, accusing questions, disappointment, relief and a whole other slew of emotions that she's not entirely sure have a name. There's always been pictures of them but somehow actually confirming their relationship with words is a lot more powerful that a picture of them holding hands on the ferris wheel.

f)

Of course she believes that the pen is mightier than the sword, that much has been proven over the years but then Quinn shows up at her house crying because her parents have thrown her out and she wonders what happens when the words become the sword. There is only so many reassuring words in Spencer's vocabulary and she's pretty sure they ran out half an hour ago. Instead she goes for the distraction method so they start talking about college and Spencer learns that Quinn is serious about writing and is already working on book of short stories. Finally she has the reason that Quinn is intent on stealing her words.

g)

The first time that she says I love you is a week later. She took the blonde to the slam poetry competition at the coffee house to try and give her something to look forward to. What she didn't know was that Quinn had prepared something for the warm up before the competition started and when her girlfriend bared her soul in front of a group of strangers she felt two things: Jealousy and Respect. She'd describe Quinn's words as porcupines; sharp on the outside but soft on the inside. The words are out of her mouth before Quinn even sits back down and she looks like she's about to cry before she leans over and presses a kiss to Spencer's lips. That's the first time they kiss in public too.

h)

When she can't sleep she finds herself think about the pronunciation of the letter _z_, is it _z-ee _or _z-ed_? Quinn, she decides, is a _z-ed_ because it sticks out from all of the rest of the letters in the song; it has a definite ending, it's short and to the point and makes no apologies for it. Quinn laughed when she told her, shook her head and kissed her nose but from that point onwards she made a point of pronouncing the letter as _z-ee_. She comes in to school the next day with two badges, she wears the one with _z-ed _and gives the one with _z-ee_ to Spencer to wear and Hanna thinks they are wearing them to warn people that they are boring.

i)

Spencer knows that the rational part of her brain and the emotional part of her brain don't get along at all. They both form parts of a coherent sentence but they can't exist on their own because a sentence needs to express a complete thought. That's where Quinn comes in, she is her semicolon, tying the two thoughts together to form a fully functional sentence. And while Quinn ties her thoughts together, Spencer gives the blonde a purpose and she would never have it any other way.


End file.
